


Naked Truth

by blueperception



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon Divergance, Choking, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Kurapika, Unsafe Sex, Violence, dub-con, pregnancy kink...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueperception/pseuds/blueperception
Summary: Kurapika is on a mission and miscalculates. Badly.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first off, READ THE TAGS this is dirty and dubcon. Kurapika is NOT in his right mind here.

Kurapika hated every minute of this. At the table, Queen Oito was busy cradeling Prince Woble and conversing with the other elites in the grand dining hall. The event was nothing short of extravegant, the tables filled to no end with unfamiliar but no doubt rare food, the guests adoring expensive clothes, and waiters rustling about with trays of what Kurapika could only assume was champagne. The room was filled with noise, the mood seemingly light despite the underlying threats of each prince. Although the event seemed to be going relatively smooth, Kurapika was on high alert, just as he had been since the begining of the voyage.

His focus was mostly targetted on the fourth prince Tserriednich. If Kurapika could get into contact with him, he would be one step closer to retrieving the precious Kurta eyes. However, the man in question was surrounded by bodygaurds and Kurapika knew that without a distraction or an introduction, achieving his goal would be almost impossible. No, even approaching the man in this way, as he was, would directly put his life and his charges in immediate danger.

His feet remained planted near the Queen’s seat, where she held Woble. All of a sudden, he was hit with a strong wave of bloodlust, targeted and familiar. Whoever it belonged to was extremely skilled, the wave disappearing as quickly as it had manifested. Kurapika’s eyes skimmed the room for the source, noticing that no other nen users in the room seemed alerted or even noticed the change. Whoever it was wanted Kurapika’s attention and only his, to make their presence known. 

His gaze made its mark, right up to a tall gentleman with dark hair, falling effortlessly on a thin cloth wrapped around his forehead in a manner Kurapika found all too familiar. Kuroro Lucilifer stood at the center of the room, adorning a tailored dark suit.

For a small moment, Kurapika lost composure, the anger he felt in Yorknew resurfacing as strong as ever. He didn’t realize his oozing bloodlust, bright red pouring around his contacts, until a hand was suddenly on his. The queen stared up at him, questioningly, and Kurapika immediately repressed it all. He was ashamed, knowing how dangerous it was to put the already barely stable room even closer to the edge.

This was probably Kuroro’s goal. To _fuck with him._

Kurapika refused to give him that satisfaction or any. He realized the possibility of Kuroro being there for the sole purpose of killing him after his attack in Yorknew city. He knew the moment his nen restriction was released, had every opportunity to hunt him and his degenerate spiders down, but he had other things to do first. He let out a sigh, realizing that he would have to factor the spiders into his mission. It was difficult enough protecting the queen and the prince with their lack of bodyguards and now he would need to take extra caution to protect himself, not knowing how many other spiders could be boarded on the ship.

The queen raised her brow at his lack of an answer but said nothing, opting to continue her conversation instead of probing for more information. Kurapika would have to worry about him later since he couldn’t just abandon his post. Kuroro didn’t deserve to take any more from him and that included his attention.

The clock ticked on and the party resumed without any inturruption. Kurapika, despite his lack of sleep and exhaustion was still as alert as ever, although he never caught sight of Kuroro again.

Eventually, the night met its conclusion and the princes, including Woble and his mother, all returned back to their rooms.

* * *

Kurapika knew he was taking a big risk. However, he was prepared to do anything as long as he could achieve his goal and currently, that was to return the eyes of his people. And by any means necessary, even if he had to dress up in questionable clothing to seduce the fourth prince and gain access to his living space.

The idea had come to him days ago when he overheard the other bodygaurds discussing the disgusting habit of the man, luring women into his quarters only for them to never return. Based on what Kurapika had heard, the prince had an affinity for smart, pretty girls. It didn’t take much effort to get details.

Playing the part was no issue for Kurapika, as he knew he could easily pass for a woman with the right clothes. He was always comfortable with what he wore anyways, regardless of the gender it was intended for. Perhaps it was just how he was raised, but although he didn’t care for the gender binary as much, he didn’t like being sexualized. But he wouldn’t have a better opportunity to figure out the location of the remaining eyes without looking suspicious.

Which eventually led him to this moment, wearing a long blonde wig he borrowed from Bisky, the stands kissing the moles that decorated his back. The dress was mostly backless and stopped high on his thighs, the white satin showing off his legs quite nicely. He thighs were adorned in chains, shiny silver thigh graters hiding beneath his dress and wrapping around his slim waist. It was excessive, but it could be useful in revealing his true identity if used correctly. Pulling his hair up in a ponytail and adjusting his red earrings, he walked towards the prince’s room.

Since he couldn’t leave Bill alone, he set up a temporary safegaurd using his power so he would be able to focus on his mission while keeping an eye on Queen Oito. The power was a stolen one he had found before and allowed him to control nen almost like a puppet, except he could see through its eyes and communicate through it when necessary. The only downside was he needed to maintain some concentration to keep it conjoured and he could only use the ability while emporer’s time was activated, which put a time constraint on his mission. Therefore, he had less than 3 hours to find the eyes and retrieve them.

He took a deep breath as he walked in the heels he had also borrowed. Kurapika shivered unintentionally at the stares he recieved on his way there, as the cold air carressed the exposed areas of his body.

Once at the door, he realized another girl waiting outside, a young redhead with vibrant green eyes. She also wore a dress, shorter than his and a striking purple. She was likely there with a similar objective of seducing the prince. They were both allowed in and escorted by the guards, who still didn’t suspect a thing.

They were led down a large hallway, adorned with gold lined paintings and luxurious items. Kurapika wondered just what else they had on the ship.

Finally, they reached what looked like a formal living room and in a throne like seat sat the fourth prince. However, he was not alone, and the man who occupied another other seat brought Kurapika an unmassable amount of horror. When they both turned to face the pair, he could finally confirm that the fourth prince was speaking with Kuroro. Also besides the prince were two strange looking beasts, seemingly conjured from nen. They didn’t appear to doing anything but standing by, and Kurapika had a difficult time looking away. He didn’t know what they were capable of, but he also didn’t want to prince to suspect he could see them. It didn’t look like the woman beside him took notice.

His attention was diverted back to Kuroro. What the hell was he doing there, did they have some sort of agreement? Where they long term friends?

A million thoughts wrapped through the young Kurta’s mind and he almost didn’t hear the prince ushering them to come sit. However the only two seats in the room were occupied. The blood drained from his face and he watched the girl he came with shyly take a seat on the prince’s lap. Kurapika stared, at them, dumbfounded, and wondering if he should just call it off and escape. There was a lot he had miscalculated. He didn’t account for so many distractions and it put a strain on his concentration in maintaing his nen, his eyes bright red beneath the dulling dark contacts.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite” Kuroro smiled, gesturing for him to join him. Reluctantly, Kurapika decided that there was always the chance Kuroro had not recognized him him in his disguise. Besides, Kurapika did not anticipate being there long anyways, he would just go look for the eyes the first chance he got. Kuroro seemed to suprisingly stay true to his words as he allowed Kurapika to join him on his lap, but didn’t touch him otherwise.

“That’s a good girl. And what are you lovely ladies doing on his boat?” The prince praised, a grin plastered on his face. 

The girl was quick to answer, and Kurapika followed, lies effortlessly left his mouth about seeking adventure and what not. The prince seemed to hardly pay attention to their words anyway, as his focus was on feeling up the red haired woman in his lap. A few discussions later, a waiter came in handing out flasks of what Kurapika assumed to be champagne. Regardless, he had no intention of sipping from his flask and moved to put it on the table. His motions were not overlooked by the prince.

“Go ahead sweetie, I’m sure you won’t have the opportunity to sip something this luxurious again.” He laughed at this own backhanded comment, and Kurapika faked a smile back, because he was use to dealing with rich arrogant men.

“I don’t drink.” He responded simply.

“Nonesense, you seem tense. A sip won’t hurt.” One of the nen beasts leaned in closer, as if inspecting his motives. Not wanting the prince or the beast to become suspicious, Kurapika decided a sip of the drink shouldn’t be an issue, especially considering the other girl seemed fine. He tried to focus on anything but how small he felt in Kuroro’s lap, and he could feel his breath tickle his exposed back as he laughed at something the prince said. After a few discussions and a few more sips, the prince turned to him.

“Is it to your liking?” The prince asked with a smile, referring to the drink. Kurapika shifted in Kuroro’s lap, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and self conscious at the attention. He decided however, to take this as an opportunity to set out for his original objective.

“Yes, but I’m not sure I feel very well, excuse me,” Kurapika made a show of holding his head, rising from his seat and turning to a worker, “I’d like to be pointed in the direction of the washroom”

“Right this way, miss.”

On the way to the restroom he took note of every door passed and the people stationed outside. Once alone, he would likely be able to explore a few rooms without being detected using zetsu.

Sparing a glance at the mirror, he realized how tired he looked. About half an hour had passed. He knew he had about two and a half more hours before he would pass out. Although he trusted Bill could protect the queen and prince, he wasn’t confident enough to not monitor them, since the survival of the 14th prince was imparitive to his mission as his position as a bodygaurd was his only excuse for being on the ship. He also began to care for his charge during his time, and knew he would never be able to forgive himself if he let something happen to them at his expense.

Letting his hair down to relieve the stress on his head, he decided to take out his contacts. They had begun to irritate his eyes, and he decided that if he didn’t find the eyes, he would just leave anyway. He hadn’t anticipated Kuroro being there, and it would be too risky to pursue combat with the fourth prince without knowing what he might have up his sleeve. It was risky enough being in proximity of Kuroro without a plan, considering what little he knew of his capabilities in combat. 

Once he was sure he was alone, he left the washroom, activating zetsu. He found nothing of substance in the first three rooms, just ordinary furniture. He decided to check the fourth room at the end of the hall. It was constructed differently, a lot larger with a large bed in the center of the room and a large bath. It was also decorated, and there was a good chance this was the prince’s room. About a minute into his search he heard the door close and lock behind him, not even registering it open at all.

Before Kurapika could process what was happening, his body was slammed against a wall, both of his arms restrained behind him.  
“Activate your chains and I’ll crush your arms”, Kuroro warned, quiet and close.

Kurapika weighed his options, he could try to activate chain jail but without control of his hands, it would put him at a disadvatage against the head of the spider. He could conceal his chains but unlike his fight with Uvogin, he knew it would likely be detected. And although Kuroro did not fully know the range of his abilities, fighting him without a plan or help would be risk he would rather avoid, for now. Which only left him Kurapika one option, comply.

“So you knew it was me?” Kurapika spat. He heard the man chuckle behind him and it sent chills down his spine.

“I knew the moment you entered the suite. Your presence is hard to miss. Expecially when you’re oozing bloodlust.” Kuroro confessed.

“What do you want?”

“I could ask you the same thing, this is my room. Regardless of your intentions, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. I know you saw the nen beasts, I suspect they can sense when you approach the prince will ill intentions.” Kurapika wondered how of what Kuroro was revealing was actually true. If Kuroro knew this, did it mean he didn’t intend to do anything to harm the prince? His head was pounding again and he could feel his muscles weaking as he was held in place against the wall. Had Kuroro done something to him?

“If that’s so, why don’t you mind your own business? You have no issues telling me of his abilities so I’m sure you aren’t loyal to him.”

Kuroro was silent for a moment behind Kurapika.

“The prince and I have known each other a long time. I don’t owe you any more of an explanation. Do as you wish, but I would hate to see the last survivor of the Kurta end up as another pair of beautiful, misplaced eyes.”

Kurapika felt his face heat in rage as he expended all his power to break his hold. Kuroro yielded and moved back, giving him space, but Kurapika could barely think straight with the deafening pain in his head. He felt parched just from the little enegy used and he hated that a small part of him missed being in close proximity.

“You have some fucking nerve saying that. What happens to me....is none of your concern. What the _hell_ did you do to me,” Kurapika could barely speak or think, his legs about to give out under the hem of his dress.

“If I had to guess, I’d say you’re experiencing the effects of an aphrodisiac. The girl you came with earlier has had a lot more of that wine than you but seems to be holding up pretty well right now. It seems you are much more effected than she was.”

Kurapika could barely believe what he was hearing. If that was the case, then why did he feel like this despite only drinking a small amount. Then the answer came to him. The drug must be infused with nen, with a power to target individuals with stronger aura, probably to expose the strength of his victims. Kurapika heard the stories of girls not returning and baths filled with blood. If that was the case, Kurapika made a good call getting away when he did, but that still leaves one question. Why didn’t the prince hunt him down?

As if sensing his thoughts, Kuroro continued, “Lucky for you, Tserriednich isn’t into blondes but he asked me to check in on you anyway. I’m sure you realized that its been feeding off your power this whole time, why not disengage it?”

Kurapika had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question, and didn’t want to tell Kuroro any more than he had already figured out about the range and extent of his abilities. He knew if he disabled emporer’s time now, there was a good chance he would immediately pass out for a few hours, leaving himself completely vulnerable. Alternatively, he also knew there was a slim chance of escape otherwise considering he could barely stand. It felt like every nerve on his body was on fire, and his head screamed for relief. Kuroro slowly began to approach him again, and Kurapika was once again disgusted at himself for the thoughts that ran through his mind.

“Stay away from me or I’ll slaughter the rest of your precious spider’s before you get the chance to see them again.” It was an empty threat.

“I admit, your power might be one of the most deadly I have seen. I have no intention of hurting you, chain user. In fact, one could say we might even have similar goals. I know what you’re experiencing might be excruitiating and I’m offering a temporary truce.”

“I don’t make deals with sick bastards like you.”

“But you’ll work for them right? Or let them violate you? Isn’t that why you showed up dressed like that?”

On instinct, Kurapika raised his hand, his chains moving to attack the man before him, and Kuroro easily evaded the attack. Kurapika felt his knees collapse under him, but to his suprise, he never reached the floor. Instead, he was in Kuroro’s arms.

“You’re so pathetic. I could kill you right now, but it would be such a waste. I’m going to take you back to your floor instead. Call it mercy.” Kurapika could barely hear him.

All he could focus on was how amazing the contact felt on his heated skin. In the arms of the man who destroyed your life, he bitterly reminded himself. He wasn’t thinking logically, and he knew that, but he realized Kuroro was right. He didn’t care who he gave his body to, what he laid his pride down for. To him, his life meant nothing more than a mission to avenge and bring peace to his clansmen. His body filled with hot rage again, refusing to be at anyone’s mercy let alone Kuroro’s.

“Just leave me the fuck alone.” 

“Leave you, in my bedroom? You won’t be able to move freely for a while. I might be tempted to snap that pretty neck of yours.”

“I don’t care.”

“Very well”, Kuroro laid his body on his bed, a lot more gentle than he probably should be with the person responsible for the death of two of his spiders. His eyes skimmed his body breifly and Kurapika knew that look. Lust. 

On the sheets and away from his touch, Kurapika realized there was nothing he wanted more than contact. The silk sheets soothed his skin, but they didn’t cool the heat of his arousal. He turned to leave, and Kurapika could feel his stomach turn at the thought of being left alone in his needy state. Words left his mouth before they registered in his mind.

“Wait.”

Kuroro stopped, turning back. Kurapika adverted his gaze, unbelieving of the words that were about to leave his mouth.

“Why are you leaving?” He knew what he was asking was dangerous, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Kuroro studied him, questioning and rightfully so, “What, were you expecting me to touch you?”

“Since when did you care about consent?”

Kuroro neared the bed, until he was right in front of the flushed boy and staring into his bright eyes, “I need to hear you say it.”

Kurapika hesitated, wondering how he ever found himself in this situation. His cheeks were swarmed in flames, “Touch me.”

Kuroro obliged, leaning in to connect their lips, his tongue entering his mouth while Kurapika’s fingers got lost in his soft black hair. The kiss was short lived as Kuroro’s lips found his ear, giving it a small bite near his earring and traced down his neck, marking him as he went down. Kurapika was thankful for the heat finally being sated, but he was still too hot, too uncomfortable. Kuroro was already one step ahead of him, lifting his little white slip dress and getting Kurapika to sit up as he exposed his body, his body bare save for the matching white panties and the silver graters he only put on as a precaution. He noticed his wig must have come off with the dress, his hair messy around his shoulders. If Kurapika wasn’t so wrapped in pleasure, he would have noticed the flash of desire in Kuroro’s eyes at the sight of his body only to disappear as quickly as it came.

Lips were back on his body. Kuroro’s fingers found his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and marveling at the whine that left the Kurta’s mouth. Kurapika’s face flushed even more, hands moving to cover his face and biting his own lips hard enough to draw blood. Fingers traced the sides of his panties, sliding them down halfway, where they rested on top of the graters. Kurapika watched his eyes shine with lust at the sight of his flower, bare and flushed. He looked like he wanted to devour him, and Kurapika felt his chest flutter.

Suddenly he felt his lips, kissing down the curve on the soft skin of his hips. His large hands reached down, finding his most sensitive part. Kurapika could barely breathe through his humiliation as his legs were forced open and he was exposed to the person he hated the most. He could feel cold fingers meet his core and spread him open even more, twitching as he met cold air.

He could not breathe, knowing that the leader of the most dangerous group in the world was between his legs. His eyes squeezed shut, trying not to look down or react. But that proved to be too difficult when Kuroro’s fingers teased him and Kurapika couldn’t stop himself from letting out a whine at the feeling.

Minutes passed in intervals of hours as Kuroro continued to pleasure him, rubbing in slow circles and Kurapika hardly able to keep his sounds to himself, resorting to almost inaudible breathy gasps as he struggled to breathe normally.

“Are you always this sensitive?” Kurapika finally looked down, his crimson eyes followed his hands as they collected the wet from his enterence, never actually entering him. The sensitivity was only amplified and Kurapika took a sharp inhale at the large fingers pressing on his button. He let himself be touched, riding Kuroro’s hand and chasing his orgasm. He was so stimulated and yet it still wasn’t enough. Kurapika was so desperate for relief, for more. Before he could stop himself, he found pleas flying out of his mouth.  
“M-more, f-fuck...more”, he begged.

Kuroro responded by stroking slowly and with added pressure, alternating his finger strokes and watching the younger boy fall apart underneath him. Kuroro leaned down, sucking marks into his thighs, next to the chains. Kurapika couldn’t contain himself, with his face shoved in a pillow to muffle his scream as he came on Kuroro fingers. He felt hands suddenly wrap and tighten around his throat, and Kurapika struggled to breathe, his strength still not returning to him. He felt so vulnerable, naked in front of a fully clothed Kuroro, dirty with cum and with a hand around his neck that could with little effort, end his life.

“I never realized the all powerful chain user could be reduced to this. Maybe I should keep you drunk on this drug and use you to my liking.”

Kurapika whined, his mind begining to fog with pleasure again. He felt delerious with need, his mind screaming for something to enter him. He knew deep down it was the effects of the drug, making him more susceptible and needy. He tried to grind into the bed, frustrated and needing friction.

“‘S not enough. Need _more_.”

“More of what? I know you can use more words than that” The bastard was enjoying this, Kurapika thought. He realized he no longer cared, so long as the heat was quenched.

“I don’t—anything, this—it’s not enough” he wanted to cry at his frustration, a small part of his mind recognizing how pathetic he looked at that moment. He almost wanted Kuroro to just kill him already so he wouldn’t have to face him sober. His eyes were shut but he could feel the heavy gaze of dark eyes studying him.

“Will you take my cock?”

His response left his mouth before he even fully processed his words, answering too eagerly, “Yes”

He heard the dark haired man hum in thought, then he felt Kuroro’s fingers return to his sensitive hole, penetrating his tight heat and mercilessly stretching him out. Not long after, he heard the shifting of his body and the sound of pants being unzipped as he himself pulled out his cock and positioned it to Kurapika’s opening.

He considered asking him to go slowly, but realized there was a chance Kuroro would ignore his wishes anyway. He didn’t owe the younger boy anything, let alone care enough to make it feel good for him. He felt him push in, and although it hurt, it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. He felt fingers wrap against his throat again, constricting his airflow and he spotted the trademark spider tattoo belonging to the leader further up on the arm, reminding him again of who exactly was taking him.

It wasn’t long before he was being thrusted into, his body covered by the other’s broad chest. His body shifted on the sheets as Kuroro began to move at a faster pace, whines ripping out of Kurapika’s throat without his control. The chains dug into his thighs with the movement, red marks appearing next to the purple ones Kuroro left. He tried to restrain his noises as much as possible.

He spared a glance at the man above him, disappointed to see him keeping composure above him, staring at where they connected. He followed his eyes down, taking a deep inhale at the sight of a bulge in his stomach, Kuroro’s cock thrusting in deeper each time and deforming him even more. 

Kuroro’s expression was hard to read. It was almost arousing, how Kurapika had no clue what thoughts ran through the man’s head, what feelings he harboured exactly for the boy under him.

Kurapika was completely defenseless and out of control, but _high_. He wasn’t sure it was humanely possible to ever feel this delerious in pleasure, had never allowed himself or considered himself deserving to feel this good. As much as he hated himself for it, he never wanted this feeling to end.

It felt so intimite like this, his body on display and decorated, as if he was just an object for Kuroro’s pleasure. Kurapika no longer recognized himself, fully in control of the drug feeding off his power and feeling more drunk by the second. He let his thoughts run on autopilot, too tired to care about what would happened anymore. It took effort to breathe with the grip on his neck, his hand reaching up to ghost Kuroro’s, as if he had the power to remove it. He heard the spider’s head above him let out a breathy groan, the only reaction thus far that night.

“Where do you want it?” His voice rough around the edges as he neared his climax.

It took Kurapika a while to understand his question, and even longer for him to formulate a response. Suddenly his face was turned to face the wall, his cheek burning. It took a few seconds for him to register Kuroro had slapped him. 

“Pay attention, angel.”

Kurapika turned back to him, tears in his eyes from the sting but unwilling to look at him in the eyes.

“.....in me.....” he slurred, cheeks almost as red as his glazed over eyes. He felt so high.

Chrollo was amused, “You want to take my cum? In here?” As he said it, his hand, caressing his skin, trailed his soft tummy, suddenly pushing down. Kurapika’s eyes widened, enamored by the bulge in his tummy.

He watched Kuroro’s hand pushing down on his cock from the outside. The sight was so shocking but he couldn’t bring himself to look away as Kuroro continued to defile his insides.

He continued, “I didn’t use a condom, angel”, confirming what Kurapika already knew.

Kurapika also knew it was physically impossible for him to get pregnant, but no matter what he did his mouth couldn’t communicate his thoughts.

“I don’t— care.” He managed. He didn’t care what conclusions the man above him came to, maybe this was what he _wanted_ to hear. The sick bastard.

He heard the man chuckle above him before picking up the face, fucking into him faster and harder than he could process. He was so deep inside that he wondered if his insides were moving around, molding into the shape of his cock.

Kurapika felt the orgasm tear into his body almost painfully from the overstimulation, and felt his vision go dark for a few moments, his body still being used.

He let it go on for a little, until finally the overstimilation caught up with him, his hand reaching down to cover his violated part and stop the other man.

But Kuroro was already at his end, releasing into him before pulling out and moving Kurapika’s hand over so he could shoot the rest of his cum directly on his exposed heat. He gasped as he felt the wet hit his still sensitive core, and he felt so dirty, tainted in Kuroro’s seed.

He must have blacked out again, but not for long. He didn’t know what time it was, but he realized he could finally start to think clearly, his red eyes returning back to their natural state as the man above him moved to lay beside him. Kurapika tried to sit up, but as soon as he moved to lean on his elbows, his limbs betrayed him, falling back as his vision went completely dark. The last thing he felt were the heavy gaze of gray eyes focused on him, as deep and endless as the sea.


	2. Burning Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika tries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this fic up and so this will now have 3ish chapters. I felt bad for having this all just sit in my drafts for so long, so I decided to release some of it for now even if its not much
> 
> idk why I decided to throw in more shitty plot but I feel like it will make the next chapter I planned a lot better better to digest. I threw hisoka in here last sec to make up for the fact nothing really happens besides badly written angst...but ill make up for it in the next chapter :)

Kurapika didn’t recall the moments after. 

In fact, he spent the proceeding hours floating out of consciousness before waking up days later. He could scarcely remember the event, only holding onto bits and pieces which were enough to burn his core with anger and self hatred. He knew he was a victim of manipulation and coercion but it didn't change the fact that he had slept with the man who had slaughtered his family. 

Once he was able to process things normally, he learned that he had been brought back to his room safely and even changed out of his clothes and into some casual clothing that was much too big for him. He figured they belonged to Kuroro, or were at the very least stolen by him, but just the implication made him want to tear it off and burn it. Apparently Leorio came in and checked in on him a few times just to make sure he was doing alright before returning to the clinic, and how he even found out was beyond him. 

Kurapika spent an unnecessary amount of time in the shower once he was able to walk, burning his skin under hot water and hoping it would wipe any traces the other man had left on him. It was already bad enough that his coworkers had seen him in this state, covered in marks and bruises, but he didn't think he could stay sane staring at them on his own body. 

His hair was a halo of tangles on his head, and for a brief moment Kurapika considered cutting it off. But then he remembered the soft and gentle hands of his mother, combing his golden locks when he was younger. Her warm voice chastising him for not taking care of himself better. Back then, Kurapika was curious, always sticking his head in things he shouldn’t have and coming home covered in dirt, excitedly showing his family his latest discoveries. 

He brushed his hair back, revealing his ruby earrings that were still hanging on his ears, despite sleeping with a thief. They belonged to her, his _mother_ . He was hit with a twinge of guilt, as his own brown eyes stared back at him through the mirror. _What did I become?_

His body ached in a way he hadn’t experienced in a long time and he could not deny that his time with Kuroro had helped release some of his stress. In fact, he realized after his shower that he even felt rejuvenated from his deep rest. He hated that he was grateful for having lost control over his own body. Having someone else break through the cracks of the strong exterior he always had up, and reduce him to the point he couldn't _think_ for himself, to be completely at the mercy of the person he trusted the least in the universe. A part of him wished Kuroro had followed through with his no doubt sinister intentions, sparing him the miserable thoughts that were bound to plague him now.

Unfortunately, here he was, alive and well as hours blurred together.

The next few days remained uneventful and he carried on his duties, not running into any of the spiders or any of the other princes of Kankin. The events of that awful day were reduced to a reminder of how slim his chances were of finding the eyes in Tserriednich's quarters, much less getting out of that side deck alive. Without the support of powerful nen users, his plans were essentially useless. There was no one Kurapika could think of he was willing to get involved in such a dangerous mission and he needed more time to work through the details and figure something else out. Kurapika also couldn’t help but ponder what Kuroro had said in the room. Regardless of whether they shared a common goal or not, he wanted nothing else to do with the spider head, unless it resulted in his death. It would be difficult factoring in his relationship with the prince, but at least Kuroro made it somewhat evident he was not entirely loyal to him.

It seemed fate was working in his favor when he ran into Hisoka on one of the other decks during a simple task of retrieving supplies, although Kurapika knew better. The other man likely seeked him out but the reason was still unknown. However, Kurapika was slightly blindsided, after hearing of his match with Kuroro at Heaven’s Arena. He had assumed he was as disfigured as people described him and instead Hisoka appeared before him, alive and full of unmatched bloodlust.

“Long time no see. I’ve missed you.” Was all he said, leaning against the wall and dressed in his usual attire with a card between his hand, caressing his lips.

Kurapika, alone but dressed in his security ensemble spared him a glance. They were the only ones in the narrow hallway, no doubt thanks to Hisoka.

“Can’t say I share the sentiment. What do you want?”

“You know what I want.”

Kurapika sighed, “I handed him over to you once already. Our alliance has long since ended.”

Hisoka feigned a wounded look, “Don’t be like that. It’s true I had my fill of a fight but I realize now that wasn’t enough for me. This time, I’m going to destroy the spider limb by limb. I just thought you might want in.”

“You thought wrong.” Kurapika turned away, walking towards his original destination.

“He’s staying with the fourth prince, although I’m sure you already knew that. Don’t you want to know why?” The words made him halt. Kurapika could not explain it, but somehow the words had sparked anger in him.

 _H_ _ad Hisoka been watching him? How much did he know?_

Before his thoughts could fester on, Hisoka continued behind him.

“If you’ve changed your mind, meet me for dinner. I’ll text you the details. Oh, and I would love it if you dressed up again.”

Kurapika whipped around at the comment, chains out and ready to choke the life once more out of the resurrected clown only to see he had already vanished.

* * *

It turns out when Hisoka said dinner, he actually meant drinks at a bar on one of the upper decks. How Hisoka managed to secure a spot there was beyond him, but he did not care enough to press.

Kurapika again donned his black suit from work, choosing to ignore Hisoka’s original request. Surprisingly, Hisoka was dressed more casually, likely to disguise himself in case he was seen by a troupe member. Kurapika had accepted that if the head was on a boat destined to hell, there was no way his limbs wouldn’t follow. After the events with Kuroro, he wasn’t sure he could face another one of them without slaughtering them where they stood. His emotions burned strongly and he refused to sort them out accordingly, mercy be damned.

“I don’t have much time so let’s make this quick. What do you know about Tserriednich?”

Hisoka smiled mischievously around a rim of glass, his elbows perched on the bar.

“Hello to you too, darling. I thought you might like a drink first.” He motioned to a cup being placed in front of the blonde by the bartender. Kurapika was brought back vividly to the prince’s room. There was no way in hell he was touching it. Hisoka didn’t seem to notice the falter in his expression and if he did, he didn’t comment.

“I’m working. If you don’t have anything of substance, let this be the last time we meet like this.” Kurapika glanced at his watch, knowing only a few minutes had passed but each one was essential in his line of work. 

“I don’t know much about the relationship he has with the boss, but rumor has it they’ve had some business transactions over the years. I’m sure you know the prince has an affinity for 'human treasure', or whatever you would call it,” Kurapika had already considered the possibility that they were in network given that Kuroro was a thief, so this information was almost trivial. He sighed.

“Is that all?”

Hisoka swirled his drink around, feigning thoughtfulness, “There is also word going around that Kuroro is helping the prince learn nen.”

Oh.

Kurapika did not remember much from that night, but he did remember excerpts of his room and behaviors that were enough to display red flags. And of course, those horrifying nen beasts. Despite what had been intentionally and unintentionally removed from his memory of that night, Kurapika could not erase the grotesque visual description of those creatures. And although he noticed the presence of aura around the fourth prince, it was weak and unprocessed.

While Kurapika could not find himself being too threatened by the man, he knew his behaviors and the rumors were concerning enough without power. While Kuroro may have his own reasons for teaching him, the very possibility of the prince being an experienced nen user was truly terrifying. It also made Kurapika realize he would need to make his attack before the prince grew too much in strength. Somehow, his plan felt more hopeless than ever. Kurapika could practically feel the clown staring holes into his head. He knew every emotion he felt was on display.

“I can help, if you would like.” 

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, “Help how? What do you gain from going against a Kankin prince?”

“Well, I know it would throw a dent in whatever plan Kuroro has going on, and that alone excites me.” 

Of course Hisoka would be excited by the prospect of enraging the entire Phantom Troupe. _Better him than me_ , Kurapika though.

“And what do you think he’s planning that would require the prince’s cooperation?” Kuroro had already removed his nen restriction so whatever this was must have related to troupe activity in other ways. Was there something in the prince’s possession that he wanted to steal? Something that he wouldn’t be able to get from a conventional means?

Hisoka gave him a disturbing look, “I’ll tell you, but only for a price.”

* * *

The rumors surrounding the prince only got worse in the coming days. Hisoka continued to update him on the spider’s movements and how much he understood from the prince’s progress. 

Kurapika’s throat burned, and he wondered why he had accepted Hisoka’s proposition. He wished he did indulge in the drinks, because it would have made the experience of being on his knees for the clown in a small bathroom stall a little more tolerable. Of course, it wasn’t anything Kurapika wasn’t used to. Unfortunately, he was a pretty face and he used it to his advantage when dealing in the underworld. Hisoka certainly did not hold back, fucking into his throat and choking him like he was nothing but a fleshlight, even getting cum in his hair and on his work clothes which annoyed him greatly. 

A part of him could not help but wonder why Hisoka was so infatuated with Kuroro and his reasons for being on the ship, but he ultimately decided it was not important as long as he got what he needed. What Hisoka had told him in the bathroom was interesting though. Kuroro stealing the prince’s nen ability was something Kurapika had failed to consider, and he berated himself for missing something so painfully obvious. If he was teaching him nen, he was likely perfecting whatever ability Tserriednich found for himself. 

Tonight was the night he would make his attempt. With the queen under the supervision of their new bodyguards and help from Basho, he was able to allocate more of his focus on his task. Though the threat on their lives would never be completely eliminated, the increasing number of deaths among the other royalties distracted the other princes with fighting each other. No one was too concerned with Woble, but Kurapika was still extremely careful in authorizing the new guards.

He briefly wondered if the weapons he was taking with him were excessive. Between the knives in the soles of his shoes and the gun he strapped to his thigh, he recalled the last time he was in the prince’s quarters. He didn’t remember much, but his thighs and stomach had memorized Kuroro’s touches, the bruises faded but skin still sensitive beneath his fingertips.

He shook his head as if to release himself from his thoughts. He needed his weapons to be accessible regardless of any situation he was in, and he only hoped seeing a gun near his cunt would be just enough of a reminder for his reason there should he be under any influence. He pulled on his dress pants and one of many white shirts, adjusting the straps of his leather holster that would hold his most prized handgun on top. Grabbing his watch and forgoing his contacts, he checked the time, finally deciding that waiting would not make this experience any less terrifying.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Kurapika for what he walked in on. He expected guns, blood, even a greeting at the very least but before him was an empty, dull entrance.

The hallway of the fourth prince’s quarters looked exactly as he remembered it, rich with grandeur in the most wasteful way. This time, the room was cast in dark light and completely vacant, almost as if everyone had abandoned the entire expedition. But Kurapika knew better. It was easy to slip in, _too easy_. There weren’t any bodyguards, and Kurapika had even prepared to run into the spider head again at the very least, but it seemed luck was on his side for now. He decided he would make every effort to avoid _that_ side of the suite, and instead went on to explore the other unseen territory, his aura cloaked in zetsu.

Despite the darkness covering the area, Kurapika managed to find the other spaces he had not been able to check out before. Although much larger than Queen Oito’s space, this side of the deck was set up similarly and made navigating in the dark easier. Kurapika recalled the nen beast from before and wanted to avoid those the most, doing his best to survey for aura in each room to the best of his ability before entering.

It was when he reached the door outlined in gold foil that he paused. Even the door could not cover the stench that radiated through the door. Grabbing a match out of his pocket and a candle hanging on the wall outside, he lit a fire and opened the door. The room did not need to be illuminated for Kurapika to know what he was looking at. Bodies hung from the walls in the most grotesque of ways and many of them Kurapika recognized, the girl he came with last time, a pianist who went missing before her program two weeks ago, and even a servent he passed a few words with on the lower deck during one of his tasks a while back. Though it was obvious they had been here for a while, Kurapika wondered why the prince would go through the trouble of hanging them here. And as if the scene wasn’t condemning enough of his sadism, his light revealed Kurapika’s worst nightmare and greatest treasure on the adjacent wall. Behind a giant throne sat the eyes of his clansmen, encased in glass. And at the center, a head, with brown hair that covered everything that would confirm what Kurapika already knew.

It was at that moment he heard noises muffled in the background, likely the result of his presence made clear after he stopped his efforts to conceal it. He couldn’t attach a label to his feelings in this moment if he wanted to, let alone repress them.

He was mindless after that, his arms moving without care for whoever was dumb enough to present in front of him in this state. It wasn’t long before men piled into the room, unaware they would meet their end. Kurapika was no better than the murders he worked beside, he realized in a brief fleeting moment, his chains lashing out at every target with enough damage to repaint the red walls with more blood.

It wasn’t until he felt a sharp pain in his side that he had been attacked by something inhumane and deadly, and one of the prince’s nen beasts stood before him in all of it’s hideous glory. He could feel his once white shirt saturate with blood, adding to the mess that already covered him. The pain was enough to snap him back into reality, just enough to avoid the beast's second attack. It’s master revealed himself behind it. 

"Don't you think it's uncivil to break into someone else's room?" His voice was casual, as if this was nothing other than an ordinary evening. The blonde Kankin prince walked into the room, a glass of wine held in his head. 

"What do you know about civility, you sick bastard? I hardly even consider you human." Kurapika coughed out, along with blood, staining his shirt even more. His eyes focused on the beast in front of him as his hands struggled to cover his wound and limit blood loss long enough to activate his holy chain. 

The prince looked at him in awe, appreciating the red hues reflecting off his eyeballs. “I know it would be uncivil to rip those eyes out of your skull where you stood and add them to my collection. It’s been a while since I saw something precious and out of reach. Care to tell me why such a treasure would stand willingly before me?” 

Kurapika laughed, which helped conceal the pain of his tissues reforming through his self healing process under his fingers. The prince’s aura was astonishing considering the time he had spent training, but he still did not master gyo and Kurapika would use that to his advantage. 

“Be my guest. I’ll be sure you meet a worse fate than the victims of your sick hobbies. I am here to take back the remains of the Kurta clan and you are welcome to hand them over willingly or for a reasonable price, but the fact will remain that they will be coming with me.”

“For a price? Big words for a man seconds away from death. I’m not interested in your money. What makes you think I’ll let you do as I please and not kill you where you stand?” He scoffed. 

“Like I said, you are welcome to try.” His wound healed enough by now to where he didn’t have to worry about bleeding out to death, so long as he wasn’t attacked in the same place again. 

“Very well.”

The beast lunged again, and to Tserriednich’s shock and disapproval, he was able to swiftly avoid the attack. He wasn’t able to use his judgement chain on them, but he was able to attack with his dowsing chain. He shot out a few rounds at the beast’s mouth to look for weaknesses, but it didn’t do any significant damage. He was hoping to disarm the prince without killing him, but the chances for that were starting to look slim. The prince watched them dance around the room, walking over to the throne to have a seat and watch, as if he was no more interesting than a sport’s show on television. Kurapika could not spare him even a glance as the beast became more vicious in attack. At some point the other one had joined in and Kurapika did not know how long he could keep this up. He managed to land some blows, nen enhanced ones that even Uvogin could not withstand, but his efforts were useless as the nen beasts refused to stay down.

Kurapika quite literally did not have time to waste, he would not lose another minute of his life at the cost of this evil man. In between attacks, he summoned his steal chain under a cloak of zetsu and attacked the prince. Within less than a second, the nen beasts disappeared leaving Kurapika and the prince in the room alone, save for the bodies surrounding them. 

“I’ll be holding onto these.” Kurapika said, referring to the nen he just stole, and moving towards the prince to finally collect what he came for. The other man rose from the chair, coming down to block his advances.

“Move. I won’t ask again.” But the prince did not budge.

“I refuse. Surely your talents are being wasted with whoever it is you work for. What’s your name?”

“You don’t deserve to know.”

The prince hummed in thought, “Do you know him?”

Kurapika turned around, not even realizing someone else had entered the room, that person being-

_Kuroro Lucilfer._

Kurapika moved back as much as he could, to where he could keep his sights on both of them. 

“Unfortunately, I do. He’s the last surviving member of the Kurta clan, and he hates me for what I did.”

The prince laughed, as if Kuroro had said something funny, “For what you did? You merely carried out an order. Imagine his rage when he learns the truth. I’ll need all the protection I can get.”

Kurapika’s eyes flashed towards the blonde, “What truth?”

The pair ignored him, “I plan to carry out my duties as your guard until the end” Kuroro responded. Guard? Kurapika was even more confused. Frustrated by the lack of attention, he unleashed his chain jail at Kuroro, who avoided the attack, and through his distraction, aimed the judgement chain at the prince, who flinched as it wrapped around his heart.

“I will set conditions through this chain and if you fail to obey, it will stab your heart and you will die instantly. The first condition is that you will be truthful. The second one is that you will return the belongings of the Kurta clan. Now, what ‘truth’ are you referring to?” Kurapika’s patience was running thin. The Kankin however didn’t look phased at all. The two of them were a dangerous pair indeed.

“Once upon a time, word got out that a certain clan of red eye devils settled in the bright and sunny land of Lusko. Of course while most were hesitant to find out if it was true, I knew I couldn’t let an opportunity this _golden_ slip between my fingers. You see, it’s been hundreds of years since anyone has seen the scarlet eyes and even the Kankin royals were starting to believe it was an old myth. But I knew better, so I contacted Kuroro to retrieve all the eyes in any way he saw fit, and his team did a wonderful job as you can see.” He sighed as if relieving a fond memory, as if Kurapika had asked him to talk about his day, and not to explain the origin story of his family’s massacre. 

The prince continued, gesturing to the canister that contained Pairo’s decapitated head. “This one was the only one retrieved by another means. It seemed he had made an escape, probably going to look for you. Poor thing didn’t make it very far and got caught by one of my other guards. I think it was actually that one, right there.” He pointed to the man, curled up beside his feet, and Kurapika didn’t even hesitate before shrouding his foot in nen and stomping the body into a bloody pulp. When he was done, the body was not even recognizable and Kurapika was covered in even more filth. 

Tssendrich simply laughed, “now that I think about it, I think I might have pointed out the wrong person. My bad.”

Kurapika stared at him in shock. How had the chain not killed him yet as a result of breaking his first condition, did he figure out a loophole? Did he truly not know? He looked at him in disgust, before erupting into laughter. This man, if he could even be called that, was truly a monster, and Kurapika knew he wasn’t any better.

Kuroro observed them both silently from the side. 

“You’re next, you son of a bitch.” Kurapika grabbed a knife from his pocket, approaching at full speed before being blocked by Kuroro. 

But Kuroro looked distracted. Kurapika used that to his advantage, managing a punch that actually landed and hearing some ribs crack under his fingers. He lunged with his chain jail and missed again.

Kuroro quickly regained his balance, “What happened to your nen beasts?”

“Oh those. He did something that took my powers away.”

“I see.”

Kuroro observed Kurapika for a moment, as if weighing his choices, before turning and twisting the knife in his hand right into the prince, his own employer and watching as both Kurapika and the fourth prince’s face morphed into one of shock.

Kurapika knew Kuroro had avoided major organs on purpose. Kururo even left the knife in, probably to limit blood loss, muttering “it seems I have no use for you now then.”

The prince’s body fell to the floor with a loud thud. Kuroro wiped the blood on his fingers off on his shirt, before turning to face the Kurta. 

“So, is there anything your nen ability _can’t_ do?”

“Everything but the one thing I created it for, apparently” He responded, chains shooting out at him once more.

As much as Kurapika hated the prince after discovering the truth, he couldn’t help but channel his rage back at Kuroro himself. 

* * *

He didn’t know how long he spent there, red looking back at him in the glass reflections. The fight didn't last very long, considering Kurapika's previous injury and the energy and time he had spent fighting off the prince's guards and beasts. He found himself stumbling about halfway through, allowing Kuroro to get hits in enough to knock him to his knees. At some point, they were surrounded by fire and Kurapika decided he didn't want to fight anymore. 

The more he spent in that room, the worse he felt as he realized Pairo almost survived. As enraged as he was, he was also exhausted with grief. Kuroro took notice and eventually ceased his attack all together when he realized Kurapika had stopped trying.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but Kurapika wasn't even paying attention, his eyes on Tserriednich body that Kuroro had moved to the throne at some point to avoid the flames, somehow still alive.

It could have been minutes to hours, the candle long since dropped and the floor below him licking flames onto his feet.

He was hot, burning, in rage and pain and all those years of emotions had finally reached their climax, his tears blinding him. He continued to wait there, even as the smoke entered his lungs and covered him in soot, even when he knew he needed to grab the eyes and leave because Kuroro wouldn't have stopped him anyway. After all, his condition forced Tserriednich to abide and give him back the eyes, and Kuroro would not jeopardize the prince's life as a result of Kurapika's judgment chain.

A small part of him wished he could stay and let this be his bitter end, maybe they would all burn together. The bodies burned behind him and he hoped that he had at least saved those people the dignity of being used as a treasure for sick and twisted minds. 

Kurapika stayed in the burning room, even as Kuroro grabbed the body of the unconscious prince and made his escape, leaving the Kurta to grieve alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh idk if kurapika could actually use steal chain on tserriednich or the logistics of his ability or anything, I realized while writing this that I am indeed very lazy when it comes to designing a plot. but like I said the next chapter is longer and spicy so hopefully that will make up for this hot ass mess


	3. Verbatim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha just pretend the plot doesnt exist at this point ive accepted im too dumb to come up with anything cohesive
> 
> also mind the tags because i've added more. this chapter will feature gun violence and mention death.

Kurapika walked into his personal suite, separated from the queen’s quarters but close enough to react if anything happened. Between the succession war almost ending in Woble’s favor and him slaughtering the spiders that Hisoka had not reached yet, he was burnt out. The hunter association had already made arrangements on his behalf about the eyes, and while he wasn’t planning to die on this ship, he refused to leave it without trying to tie all the loose ends. 

Kuroro must have been distraught right about now, if he was capable of grief. Truthfully, Kurapika could not evade his thoughts when it came to the spider head, and he hated it. Why hadn’t he finished him off that day? Kurapika was at a disadvantage, unhinged mentally and physically weakened. Kuroro could have killed him easily, and yet he was fighting on the defense. The blonde could not stop himself from thinking, _does he think I’m weak?_

_He doesn’t consider me worthwhile. He doesn’t even consider me as an opponent._

Kurapika was not seeking his attention when he decided to go on a murder spree, he seeked _rage_. He wanted to be hated, not pitied or looked down on. He wanted Kuroro to feel just a taste of the grief Kurapika had been living with this entire time. 

Of course, killing the spiders had been no easy task, especially when they were paired together. They were rarely ever alone on the giant ship, which Hisoka alluded to be his fault. This required Kurapika to have to take time to stalk and analyze their patterns and pay off quite a few people. 

He decided to target Shizuku at first. Based on what Hisoka had told him, her attacks worked best at a close range and as long as he kept his distance from her nen weapon _Blinky_ , he could attack safely. Thankfully, she was air-headed and it wasn’t hard to divert her attention enough to get her alone. He set a nen restriction on her at first, the same as he did Uvogin. He nor Hisoka knew the powers of some of the other spiders, and he hoped she would lack enough empathy to sell out her friends in an effort to save herself. Unfortunately, it didn’t go as he had hoped. 

Phinks found her body, almost immediately after she died. He was probably the first one to notice her lack of presence, but was stupid enough to check on her alone. Kurapika took care of him even faster than he did Shizuku, but he sustained a bit more wounds which he was able to heal pretty quickly. 

And of course, all those events led to know, a disheveled and pissed Kuroro standing before him. Kurapika hardly had enough time to rest since using the emperor's time but he wasn’t in too bad of a situation. Regardless of how the night ended, he would be at peace knowing he had succeeded in his goal and brought Kuroro down to face hell with him. He would have loved to be the demise of Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou but it seemed he would have to settle this time. 

The look on Kuroro’s face in front of him almost made up for it anyway. 

“I spared your life on a whim, twice now.” He spoke, moving closer to the blonde who was already pointing a gun at him, his hand wrapped in chains. 

“I didn’t ask you to” Kurapika snarled. Kuroro wasn’t entitled to _his_ mercy, and he made that very clear. 

“Why did you do it?” Kuroro asked, like he was entitled to an explanation, stopping just feet away. 

“Is asking really necessary?” 

They both knew it wasn’t. Kurapika had his reasons and Kuroro knew them all too well. But he knew what Kuroro was really asking. _What changed your mind?_

Kurapika could admit it, he didn’t actually plan to target the troupe until very recently. Until he discovered his worst fears were coming to light. Until he realized his rage _was_ fading for the spider head. 

It was hard to hate Kuroro, especially when he remembered the moments he treated him with care. Kurapika would do anything to not forget the rage he carried for years. And so if anything, the death of his precious spiders was brought on by none other than Kuroro Lucilfer himself.

For a brief moment, they stood in silence before Kuroro made a move. Kuroro was no longer in front of him, and he saw a leg kick in his periphery. Kurapika was able to dodge, swinging his chains to grab him but Kuroro was too fast. They exchanged hits, but neither of them were able to land any until Kurapika managed to shoot a bullet that scraped the raven’s arm. 

It was an attack he could have easily dodged but Kurapika realized the mistake in his hesitancy when he saw the knife slice his cheek before he feels it. Compared to Kuroro, who spent years murdering and thieving before Kurapika had even learned to walk, Kurapika was inexperienced. Inexperienced enough to allow Kuroro the slim, but viable chance to knick him. 

Kurapika felt the blood cascade down his cheek, and the immediate numbness in his cheek contributed to his realization with delayed horror it had happened again. He was poisoned. He jumped back, his first instinct to leave until he figured something else out. Unfortunately, Kuroro was reading his every move and his thoughts like a pious man reciting scripture, or a musician reading music. The Kurtan’s inner feelings were on display right now. 

Kuroro was quick to reassure him, practically purring, “Don’t worry, it’s not the same toxin you drank in the wine. This one is more deadly.” 

Kurapika cursed in a language Kuroro did not understand, but recognized. Kurapika’s hand flew to his face, where he felt it tingle and tighten under his fingers and Kurapika was suddenly remembering the day Leorio left his medical school textbook open at dinner, Kurapika learning over and reading about the botulinum toxin among others. Whatever this was, it was extremely potent and spreading fast. He wouldn’t remain standing much longer, the paralysis beginning to affect his extremities, starting with his pale fingers. Kurapika did not need a doctor to know that this reached his heart, it would be fatal. The only reason he wasn’t on the floor yet was probably because of his nen, behaving as a protecting element, even down to his cells. 

He activated his holy chain. If anything, he could slow down the effects of the toxin before it reached his core. If this virulent was of Kuroro’s creation, there likely wasn’t a cure, or at least not one that the medical crew on the ship could find fast enough to keep him alive. Kuroro was likely the only one with that control. His life was in his hands, again.

“I’m sure you realized there is a slim chance of you getting out of this alive.” 

Kurapika could no longer control his arms or legs, falling onto his knees, as Kuroro walked up to him.

“If that’s true, so be it. I have no regrets.” Kurapika hissed.

“Is that so? You have no other life purpose, no other desires? No one left who holds a special place in your heart? I know I haven’t killed all of them, yet”, Fingers gripped at his chin, holding his face up.

Kurapika remained silent, refusing to entertain him, which only convinced Kuroro to keep going. Kurapika observed him for the first time today. His eyes were red and dark crescents hugged his lower eyelids. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. It was a different look from the healthy and lively Kuroro fucking into him weeks before. He also no longer adorned his giant coat, instead wearing a different jacket that Kurapika doubted actually belonged to him. He averted his gaze to the tear in his arm, where the bullet had nicked him. He wished he laced it beforehand.

“Now that I think about it, I do remember being surprised to see that suited man in the medical ward. I wasn’t aware he was a doctor. It would be a shame to lose such a vital part of the expedition.” Kurapika’s eyes flashed red, his neck lunging to attack the man, the rest of his body beyond his control.

“Shut the fuck up. One more word and I’ll-“

He didn’t get the chance to finish before being slapped by the spider head himself, his cheek growing hot from the nerves that were still active. 

“This brings back memories doesn’t it? Were you able to feel that?” His cheek was slapped again on the opposing side, forcing his face back forward with two now red cheeks to match his eyes. Kuroro was toying with him.

Kurapika gritted his teeth, “What will it take to get you to leave me the fuck alone.”

He felt hands around his neck, choking off his breath, “I want to hear you to beg to live.”

Kurapika resigned, closing his eyes and chuckling. “Do as you wish, I don’t care if I die. I just hope you burn in hell.”

“Then I want to hear you beg for the lives of your weak and worthless friends, and then watch as I bring them before you in this state and mutilate them the same way I did your family.” He ran his finger across the cut on his cheek, caressing his face. Kurapika realized with crushing defeat that his neck would not move at his will, and that he wouldn’t be able to bite his dirty finger off. Kurapika could not see him, but the other man sounded deep in thought as he continued, “And I want you to remember that you could have had a better fate, lived a happy life, and that your stubborn attachment for vengeance will be the only reason they died a gruesome death.” 

“I was successful though, wasn’t I? Did it hurt you, seeing their corpses? I’m glad my last act on this planet was erasing their disgusting faces from the face of society.” Kurapika snarled.

Kuroro laughed an ugly noise, disgusting and hollow in sound, “You must _really_ not care for your friends.”

“Leorio is a member of the Zodiac. He’s not weak and even if you succeed, you will have the Hunter Association coming for you.”

“I guess we’ll have to see. Or at least I will. How would you like to die? Your choices are die as slowly and painfully as possible as I cut you into pieces or,” his hand lowered to his chest, one of Kurapika’s blades in hand, _when and where he grabbed it from was beyond him_ , and Kurapika could feel where his skin was traced by the sharp edge before he heard the man continue in a low voice, “you can die hanging off my cock.“

“So the second option would be faster? It’s not like you last long anyway.” 

“Depends on how quickly you get me to come, angel. The quicker you want to go, the harder you’ll have to work.”

Kurapika knew what option he should have chosen. He had always wished he was there, at home, the night of the massacre. His guilt would never vanish until he experienced the pain they felt, by the same hands. He hated Kuroro, but he knew he was the only one capable of bringing him that peace. And yet still. He couldn’t bring himself to say those words and make it true. Kuroro would probably disfigure him regardless of what option he chose, out of hatred for what he had done to his friends. And the last thing he wanted was for Kuroro to see his eyes, red in every way the spectrum allowed, to have access to the last pair on earth. Kurapika had already taken care of the logistics for the others, if he didn’t make it out of the ship alive, Leorio and Mitzadom would see to it that his last wishes were fulfilled.

“You might want to hurry with your decision, I’m not sure when your tongue will stop working because then you won’t get the luxury to decide things anymore.” 

A sick and selfish part of him, one Kurapika did not want to claim and didn’t fully understand, wanted to take Kuroro up on his second, kinder offer. Truthfully, no matter how much he said otherwise, he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want his last moments to be at the hands of the spider. It would just be a reminder that he wasn’t strong enough or his hatred wasn’t potent enough. It was a sign of his failure. And yet still, he didn’t want this to be his end. Kurapika could still feel his cheeks get wet, but he knew the blood on his cheek had long since dried. His cheeks were warm. He was crying. 

He heard Kuroro hush him, gently wiping his tears away with the swipe of a finger, “All you have to do is say the word, angel.” 

Kurapika could not answer, his tongue starting to feel heavy in his mouth. Being completely lucid and still desiring Kuroro was unforgivable. Maybe if he could just not say anything at all and let time run its course, maybe that would spare him the guilt be felt about wanting to accept his offer.

“I’ll even make you feel good, one last time. Doesn’t that sound nice? It’s certainly more than you deserve. What do you think?”

He couldn’t do it anymore.

“P-please.” The muscles in his tongue failed him. 

“Which option?” Kuroro pressed.

Kurapika managed to open his eyes, staring at him dumbly, unsure how to answer now, practically drooling with the saliva accumulating at the expense of trying to speak but being unable to. Kuroro took that as confirmation that he could no longer talk.

“That’s too bad. I wanted to know what their last words were, Shizuku and Phinks, although I’m sure you wouldn’t have told me anyway. I know Hisoka killed the others and I will deal with him accordingly”, he sighed, pushing Kurapika’s bangs from his face, “I know you had a reason for what you did, but it doesn’t change the fact that you deserve to be punished. I’ll give you one more chance, blink once for option one and twice for option two.” And when Kurapika blinked in succession, he blamed it on his inability to direct his body as he pleased. 

“Good boy.” Kuroro praised, and Kurapika wondered why he looked so pleased.

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it before he was pushed on his back, laid out on the floor and fingers were on his pants. He heard the zipper lower and felt the fabric get pulled off his body. He didn’t feel anything after that, and realized with disappointment that because of his orientation, he wouldn’t be able to see anything Kuroro was doing to his body. He felt the rest of his clothing get peeled off his body, and knew Kuroro was disarming him as well. 

“Isn’t this excessive? Even for you.” He commented. Kurapika listened as each one of his belongings was stripped from his paralyzed body.

Suddenly Kurapika’s jaw was wrenched open and a familiar object was placed between his lips. His revolver.

“I would use your mouth myself but I don’t want to risk finding out if you still have control over your teeth, so we will be doing it this way.” 

Suddenly, the gun was then fucked into his mouth and Kurapika, having barely control over any of his muscles still managed to gag on it. After a few minutes of having his throat abused with his own gun, Kuroro pulled it out slightly. He looked pleased that Kurapika was able to get it wet with saliva. 

“Now, shall I shove it in your cunt or in your ass? Blink once for the first option and twice for the second.” 

He continued to fuck it in and out of mouth and when Kurapika didn’t answer fast enough, he thrust it further down his throat. Kurapika heard an empty click. Kurapika blinked in shock and confusion, knowing this particular gun was fully loaded. Kuroro must have taken that as his answer because he removed it, running it down his labia before placing it at his entrance, which he could still feel. He winced as he felt the tip of it enter him, and although it hurt from the sharp edges of his gun, his spit did ease the slide in combined with his wetness. He felt more pressure as if it was thrusted in even more, before being pulled out and shoved back in his mouth. Kurapika knew his cheeks were an even brighter red, matching his eyes, as he was forced to taste himself this way. Kuroro watched him intently as more tears slipped out of his eyes, probably due to his burning throat and when he looked satisfied enough, he removed the gun all together. 

Kurapika watched him move down again and out of his peripheral vision. He continued heaved for air and his chest filled with pain with the effort it took to keep breathing. He felt some pressure on his leg and realized with delay that Kuroro had injected him with something. Did Kuroro use an antidote? 

Kurapika did not have time to think on it much before he felt what he knew was a tongue on his clit, pulling out a whine out of the depth of his throat. He continued to lay there, unaware of what was happening below his line of vision, as he felt every movement Kuroro’s tongue made on him. He knew he was wet based on the sound alone, Kuroro taking his time to open him up in the most intimate way possible. Kurapika tried to take a deep inhale as he felt the tongue enter him at a faster pace, slowly realizing his ability to sense was returning. His insides still burned from the gun, but the soft warmth of Kuroro’s tongue worked to soothe the pain. Despite being stripped of his ability to see the man under him, he used what focus he did have on relishing in the pleasure he was feeling, silently praying it would never end. 

He felt a finger prod his insides, soon followed by another as Kuroro worked his fingers into the knuckle. He heard him laugh. 

“How the hell are you still tight?” He asked, not particularly expecting any response but Kurapika was full of surprises. 

“M-more.” He managed in a desperate whisper. Kuroro looked dazed by his response.

Kurapika heard the raven shift below him before returning to his field of vision, studying his face, “Tell me, have you been with anyone else since?”

“H-hisoka. And a few others.” He allowed himself the brief surge of happiness at the expression that took over Kuroro’s face. It was worth the pain of forcing the words out. 

Kuroro didn’t respond, but maintained eye contact as he fucked his fingers back into his hole, more rough if it was even possible. Kurapika was tired of the foreplay but he didn’t have to wait long before his body was turned over and his face was pressed against cold marble. _Of course,_ Kuroro would not be above fucking him into the ground. 

Hands gripped his hips and he felt the familiar head of Kuroro’s length press into him. He hardly had time to adjust before Kuroro was snapping into him. Among his senses that were slowly returning was pain. He wasn’t in the most ideal position and each thrust had his knees slamming into the hard flooring. The pleasure however, was almost good enough to eclipse his discomfort. At some point, Kuroro’s fingers had warped into his golden hair, pulling hard enough to strain his neck. It only encouraged more noises out of the Kurta, louder than ever. 

Kurapika hated that sex with Kuroro felt even better when he was sober. He craved it for so long, and even with the knowledge that Kuroro had the power to kill him at any moment, he didn’t regret his decision. By this point, he could feel strength returning to his fingers, but he knew he needed more to stand a chance against the other. Kuroro probably wouldn’t let this last very long for him to reach that point. 

Or so he thought.

Kuroro must have been bored of the position, because next thing he knew, he was being lifted up and thrown onto his own bed. This position was much worse, he slowly realized, because Kuroro had unbridled access to his every expression. Kurapika shut his eyes, cheeks warm as he bit his tongue to suppress some of the noise. The silence was filled by Kuroro’s own grunts and moans of pleasure and Kurapika gasped as lips connected to his. Somehow kissing Kuroro felt even more intimate, but he found himself unable to stop, fingers intertwining in the other’s hair.

Kuroro was so invested in kissing Kurapika, he didn’t realize he had managed to regain enough power to manifest his chains again. He barely even reacted as Kurapika’s familiar chain jail wrapped around his shoulders and down his waist. Kurapika, however, looked far from wanting to kill him, flushed red and panting under him. 

Kurapika pulled the man back in for another kiss, chains urging him to continue thrusting after his pause. When Kuroro’s moans reached higher octaves, he flipped them around, straddling his muscular thighs and grinding down on his cock. 

Kuroro’s face looked up at him in wonder as Kurapika rode him, chains tightening with every rise and fall of his hips. The blonde looked like a dream, and Kuroro was entranced. Kuroro used this opportunity to litter his body in marks, down his neck and over his chest, lips even wrapping around his sensitive nipples to pull out more sounds from the other.

Neither of them were going to last long, but Kurapika didn’t want to be the first to come so he tightened his chains to restrict any more of Kuroro’s movements. As much as he didn’t want this moment to end, he knew they were both at their limits. In the end, it was Kurapika who initiated the kiss as they both reached their climax together. They moaned into each other, Kurapika allowing Kuroro to caress his sides as they slowly came down from their collective highs. Neither of them made any other movements, aside from Kurapika’s body falling into the bed beside Kuroro. He even decided to dematerialize his chains in his haze of pleasure. It didn’t matter any more, neither of them truly intended to harm the other after all. 

* * *

Kuroro had assumed the only time Kurapika would lay by him by him willingly was if he was a pool of his own blood. Instead, Kuroro was alive, caressing soft golden locks between his calloused hands. Kurapika stared up at him where he was tucked underneath his chin, hands splayed across Kuroro’s chest. His expression could have been mistaken for contentment, but Kuroro knew better. His brown eyes were dull and devoid of light and it was a look that Kuroro understood better on his own face than on the other.

Kuroro averted his eyes to the ceiling above them, decorated in gold fixtures. “When the spider needs to decide things, we flip a coin. That way, we can all accept that the consequences are a result of some higher power. We believe strongly in the idea of fate, you see. When I found their bodies, I flipped the coin.” 

“You never actually planned to kill me.” Kurapika states, as if it was obvious all along. 

“I fully intended to, if you chose the first option. I meant it when I said I would make it slow and torturous. When I saw their bodies, all I could think about was seeing you dead. I even dreamt about it. But unfortunately, you are like me, and I know there is no greater mercy I could grant you than death itself,” his hands wrap around his already bruised throat, but much more softly this time, like he was holding the neck of a delicate and fragile vase. He continued, speaking softly, “I didn’t kill you, as homage to the spider.”

Kurapika did not really know how to respond, thoroughly tired of their web of games. He didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t kill Kuroro for selfless reasons, but instead for the most selfish reason of all. He didn’t want to let go of the only person in the world who understood him best right now. He was sure Kuroro already knew this anyway.

Fingers trailed down his neck to brush against his chest, settling just above his heart. And Kurapika just let him. Kuroro dropped his eyes to red, bitten lips as his voice lowered into a whisper, meant just for Kurapika’s ear,

“I just hope I ruined you for everyone else.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah kuroro's full of empty threats bc at the end of the day i just like mean kuroro and dont actually want kurapika to d word :’) gave up on trying to write plot so here's the long overdue shitty porn i promised im really sorry
> 
> also i recently made a new acc on twt so feel free to follow or send me a message if you want @princeletkura 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
